


The infinite heart

by Apolloclover



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Based on a One Direction Song, Cancer, Lies, Louis Lies, M/M, Niall loves oreos, Sad Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apolloclover/pseuds/Apolloclover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is happy young adult. His boyfriend loves him. He has three amazing friends that he gets to travel the world with living the dream of being a famous singer. But this amazing life has a shadow on it. A shadow called cancer. When cancer hits Harry he is endangered to lose everything and everyone he loves.</p><p>I originally wrote this on wattpad a couple years ago so it is set in past one direction. So, Zayn is here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I walked through the clean and pristine hallway. I heard tears, coughing, and hushed words of "please hold on for me." Tuning out the noise was easy. I had been doing for months.

I went to the small room and saw the woman waiting for me. She held up and needle attached to a bag. "You ready?" I nod and clench my fist as it goes in. No matter how many times I do this I still hate the damn thing. It hurts!

I sit there until she ushers me into an office where a grim faced man was. He stared at me with a look that told me that my worst fear had come true, well second worse. I slowly sank into the chair and put my head into my hands.

"How long do I have?" I did not want to know. I needed to know.

His face if possible got even more solemn. "I would give you two months at most, start planning is my suggestion."


	2. one month later

Louis POV

He looked so beautiful when he concentrated. His brow scrunched into a knot. His mouth in a taught line. Green eyes staring fixated on the paper, hand squeezing the pencil tight.

I smiled to myself and leaned back watching him, amused. "Lou, stop staring at me. You are the one making me do this."

I smiled wider, "not my fault that my sexiness is so distracting." I moved to give him a kiss. He leaned into it for a bit before he pulled away.

"Damn it Louis," Harry said exasperated. He flipped a stray lock of hair out of his eyes. "I'm trying to focus here. I barely even have the first line here."

I leaned away from him again "well let us hear it now." I flashed a cheeky grin then went serious again.

He took a breath.

"My hands, your hands, tied up like two ships. Drifting, weightless waves try to break it. I'd do anything to save it. Why is it so hard to say it." He shifted uncomfortably, "that is all I have."

I gave him another kiss, "it's great." I looked over his shoulder to a clock on the wall. Damn it I was going to be late. I pulled away.

He knew by the look on my face what I was thinking. He told me once I have a 'crap, I'm late' face. "Where you need to go Lou?"

I grimaced "date with Eleanor." Not total true but he did not need to know that.

"Yikes, have fun Lou."

"I will, I will try I-"

Just then the evil leprechaun barged into the room. Also known as Niall with and empty Oreo box. I raised an eye at his beat red face. Then I raised another eye at Liam and Zayn who were walking in behind him.

"What's up with you Niall?"

He glared at Zayn. "He ate all the Oreos!"

Harry obviously took that as his cue. "I have to go, um, floss my teeth."

"No I did not!" Exclaimed Zayn, but he flashed a wink at me. I saw Liam trying not to laugh.

I walked over to the counter while Niall was arguing with Zayn and swept up a couple of crumbs and subtly poured them over Liam.

"Niall look! Liam has crumbs on his shirt, clearly ate them."

Liam glared at me when Niall turned his Irish wrath upon him.

"I hereby declare you guilty of all charges. You sentence is to buy four packages of Oreos and not eat a single one of them." He said sternly.

Liam played along "yes oh king. I shall do as you requested."

Niall beamed, "great we can leave now." He flashed a look at me Lou are you going out with Eleanor?"

I nodded.

"I can stay and wait for him to get back." Zayn said.

I nodded thankfully and motioned for them to come closer. "Do not tell him, I don't want him to know yet."

Liam gave me a look "you need to tell him." Once daddy direction always daddy direction.

I nodded "don't worry Liam. I promise I will."

Harry's POV

I did not actually leave to go floss my teeth, why would I do that. I have flawless teeth.

I actually just left the room so I could eavesdrop.

I hear Niall arguing with Louis and Zayn. Liam was laughing in the the background. Louis probably did something and Liam started getting grilled. God Niall was such a kid sometimes.

Then I heard them finally switch the topic. Finally. Unfortunately the topic was Eleanor. As much as he said he didn't like her and that it was all for show I was jealous of her.

Eleanor doesn't have to hide her feelings for Louis. Eleanor can hold his hand, kiss him, and hug him in public. Eleanor does not have modest breathing down her neck scrutinizing her every move. Unlike me.

Then Zayn said something about waiting for Lou to get home. Weird, why would he need to be here for Louis. I'm going to be here all day so why have need another person here. Okay I get that I sound paranoid. Zayn probably was just telling Louis.

I had calmed myself down until Louis confirmed that eavesdropping was a good idea. You see, I suspected that he was keeping something from me but I wanted to be sure.

"Do not tell him. I don't want him to know yet." He said.

I was official. My boyfriend and the others were keeping something from me. Little did they know that it wouldn't stay that way for long.

I always find out the secrets.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry's POV

It always sucks whenever somebody keeps secrets from you. But for some reason this really hurt. I knew it was not something that I should be excited about that he was keeping from me because Liam wanted for him to tell me. Oh yeah. Also, THE BOYS KNEW BEFORE I DID!

Calm down Harry he said he would tell you I scolded myself. And I felt my head level a bit. No need to get hyped up over something that I could just ask Liam about. He would be way too easy to crack.

I went upstairs for real and walked over to my desk. Time to keep moving along with this song. I was not about to allow for Louis to win this bet.

Let me explain the rules of the bet

1,) I had to write the song with no help.

2.) Louis was not aloud to sabotage me. (Just him because none of the other would)

3.) It had to be finished in three days.

4.) Modest had to approve it to be on the new album.

Of course the second rule was impossible to follow for Lou. Just being in the same room with him was distracting, therefore sabotaging.

To be quite honest I don't even know if there is an award. Only thing on the line here was my ego.

I went to keep writing.

My heart,  
Your heart  
Sit tight like two magnets

I hastily erased that. The was no way I was going to sing a song about magnets, and anyways.

"Things that go together," I mumbled. Maybe I should write me and Louis? Nope, that was not going to be approved unless hell froze over. Those bunch of homophobic people made my love life very difficult.

I sat there for ten minutes until I finally got the rest of the first verse done.

At that moment I heard the sound of Zayn chatting on the phone with Perrie. I normally am very sensitive about their private life (for my own sake not theirs.) But if I was going to try to figure out Louis secret I had to start somewhere. Right?

"Yeah Pez, I'm babysitting Harry. Louis is at one of his 'dates.'" Zayn said to the microphone. "Nah, this is a short one. Like and half an hour tops. He should be back here soon."

I instinctively knew that he was talking about Louis. What did he mean a short date. Was there such a thing? Just like meet Elenour, kiss, get a hot dog take a selfie and leave? I mean, who does that?

But I'm just glad he will be back soon. Zayn is not good company to keep when ever he has his fiancé to talk to.

Then Zayn said something mildly surprising. "He is going to make Harry hate him if he keeps it a secret much longer."

Well DUH. I hate having secrets kept against me. It is like putting a bowl of tuna in front of a cat the tanking it away when he tries to eat it. The cat will find a way to the tuna and when it finds it out it will not be safe and the owner shall be punished.

Well, this cats claws were ready to tear. But why would the secret make me mad. Is it really bad? I mean it isn't like he had to ask Elenour to marry him. Right?

The Zayn went into mushy talk with Perrie and I lost any interest.

After a trek back upstairs I noticed my song on the desk. Well I finally found the wording to replace magnets. Now our hearts are book ends. Because right now I am reading between the lines of this secret. Then a whole other verse about papers causing a distance like this secret.

Then the door downstairs opened and I could hear the Cookie Monster running into the house shouting the ultimate battle chant.

"OREOS! OREOS! OREOS!" I heard Nialler shout.

"Calm down Niall. Not that big of a deal." There he is. Daddy direction-voice reason.

"OREOS ARE ALWAYS A BIG DEAL LIAM!" Oh well valiant effort.

"Niall if you yell Oreos one more time I will smack you so hard you will become as flat as one." Zayn growled. Wait how could I hear him from all the way up here?

I walked out of my room and down to the kitchen where Liam and Zayn were attempting to team up in a glaring match against Niall. The blonde was winning.

"Oh my gosh Oreos!" I yelled then jumped Niall. Wrestling for the cookie package. Ooh double stuffed.

"I thought you did not like Oreos?" Said Niall.

"Well now I do so pass them." My hand held out for one. He smiled and opened the package then handed over two. I raised a brow. Usually I needed to put up more of a fight.

"Since you are so giving today who is going to fess up to Louis secret?" All of the smiles dropped from their faces except Zayns.

"Took him long enough." Wait what?

My confusion was evident. So Zayn pointed behind me and I saw Niall and Liam relax. "For Louis to get home of course." Said Zayn. "He texted me saying he would be back soon ten minutes ago." I turned around and saw Louis behind me.

Damn he looked sexy. His hair all wind blown and his blue eyes sparkling as usual. But I couldn't stay and admire my boyfriends beauty. I was mad at him.

I whipped around and glared pointedly and Liam. "We are not done here." Then make the exit more dramatic I whipped around and stormed out. Purposely ignoring Louis. He wants to keep a big secret from me then FINE.

I would just keep myself from him.

Louis POV

I walked through the door to see Niall with four boxes of Oreos, Liam borderline having a panic attack, Zayn smiling in relief, and Harry's bum-it looked fabulous.

"Took him long enough." Said Zayn, he gestured to me. "For Louis to get back of course. He texted me saying he would be back soon ten minutes ago." I did not such thing.

Harry turned to look at me and a dark look crossed his beautiful green eyes. Then he turn back around and all but growled when he said. "We are not done here." I raised a brow at him. What was wrong?

He whipped around and stormed out of the kitchen with out even looking at me. I felt someone grab my arm and drag me outside.

That someone turned out to be a very pissed of leprechaun. "What the hell Lou?" Hey isn't that my line? He is the one who dragged me out here.

Liam and Zayn walked up to Nialler"s side. Liam looked terrified. "What? Did I do something wrong?"

"Course you did you thick moron! You need to tell him. You are killing your chance with him." I raised my eyebrow.

"Technically Niall, I'm not the one killing it. Besides he has no idea I am even keeping something from him."

Liam glared at me "he walked up to us and asked 'what is Louis keeping from me?' Then when he saw you he threatened me." Liam started hyperventilating. "Nialler protect me!" He buried his face into the blondes neck.

Niall hugged him and rubbed his back then glared at me.

"Louis, Harry is not stupid. He knows you are keeping something from him and he knows that Liam is easy to crack and he knows that you will not tell yourself." Zayn said in a scolding tone. I felt my heart sink and I doubled over as I felt a cough bubbling up.

A few seconds later I had decorated the cement with various bodily fluids that looked vaguely familiar to the contents of watery egg salad. I continued to retch over the puddle and Zayn started rubbing my neck.

Liam crouched next to me and I heard Niall run inside. "Damn Lou, how you have managed to keep this from Harry is mind boggling. Your breath reeks." I let out a harsh laugh.

"The amazing work of this invention called gum."

"Mate, if this gets any worse then you are going to have to tell him." Zayn said quietly just as Niall came to me holding a glass of water.

"I was going to tell him anyways. The doctor gave me his results." Suddenly all of them were interested in what I had to say.

"Well?" asked Liam.

"I'm pregnant. It is a girl."

"Shut up." Said Niall. "Unless you are serious."

"Of course he isn't serious. Now Lou. For real, what did she say?"

I just curled up into a ball and hid my face. The tears I had been holding in broke to sobs. "S-s-she said that." I could not find the words to say it.

I heard a new voice pop up from behind me "apparently on his 'date' Elenour became a cancer expert and told him that he has about two months maybe more to live."

"Shit." I heard Zayn curse.

There behind me with a face that suggested murder. He was holding a piece of paper that I had dropped on the way in. "Hazza I can expl-" I tried to say.

"No Louis only my boyfriend and friends are allowed to call me that. And in order to be able to have that position you don't keep secrets like this from me." He balled up the paper and threw it at me.

"Har-" Niall tried to say. But it was to late to say anything. Harry was already gone. Then he whipped around and glared at me. "What did I tell you?"

I tried to answer but as soon as I opened my mouth another stream of sick poured out.


	4. Chapter 4

Liams POV

Harry still wasn't talking to Louis. To be quite frank if somebody I loved as much as Harry loved Louis,and I knew they were dying, I would spend every waking moment with them. But I am me, and Harry is Harry and Harry can hold grudges like nobodies business. Also he is stupid at times. Not at times sorry, all the time.

It was a week after Harry found out Louis and his terminal heart cancer when I first saw him cry. It was a day that Louis was just sitting at the counter attempting a crossword puzzle and Harry momentarily forgot he was mad at him.

He had walked into the room with his sleep eyes and just walked up to Louis, kissed he top of his head mumbling "morning boo." Then went to get coffee. After drinking his first sip he seemed to realize what he had done and that I was there, staring at him. His face turned a lovely shade of tomato.

He looked at Louis, noticing that the where he had kissed was covered with a beanie. Cautiously he removed the beanie from his head to see that he was almost completely bald from the chemo. I saw his face go cold and he stormed out of the room probably hoping to not let me see that his eyes were starting water over.

Louis told me that he returned sober that night though so that was slightly good.

"Harry," I told him the next day,"ignoring him isn't going to heal him." He just shrugged and walked away, "I don't care if he gets better anymore." Doesn't care my ass.

Louis who had been hiding in the other room at the time to hear his reaction came into the room looking devastated.

"I'm so sorry Lou, Harry is just being an ass. He will cool down, eventually" I said, thought I seriously doubted it.

He just sighed "you were right I should have just told him." He tried to yank out what little hair had left "why did I not just tell him.

I rolled my eyes "usually am, now it's your turn to talk to him."

He nodded his head and trudged off in the direction Harry had gone with heavy feet and (no pun intended) with a probably heavy heart.

Louis POV

The walk up the stairs took hours. No days, weeks, months, years, decades, centuries, milenia. Did I cover all the time periods? If not then pretend I did. To be honest I didn't even make it to his room. I made it to the staircase. Why you ask? Well it was because He was just sitting there with an empty look on his face.

"Hey Haz," I said crouching down. He gave me a look and slid away from me. I sighed again, this was not going to be any fun. I considered just running back to Doncaster and hiding underneath my bed.

No Louis. I chided myself. Just grow a pair and talk to him you coward. I steeled my nerves and opened my mouth to speak. "Harry, I know you are mad at me but you shouldn't ignore me. In not long I will never see-" I cut off from a minor interruption. Though if Harry interrupted me every time I tried to talk this way I probably would not mind.

I leaned into the kiss nervously. It was understatement of the year to say I was a little surprised. I pulled away and leaned my forehead against his. "not saying it wasn't welcome but what the hell was that for?"

He turned away covered his face with his hands, "I sometimes wonder how I managed to fall in love with someone as thick as you Lou bear." He turned to face face me. His green eyes sparkled with tears and his curls framed his face. "I can not believe you think I'm ignoring you just because I'm mad at you? Oh come on I don't have the attention span for that.

I raised an eyebrow "then you aren't mad?"

He gave a harsh laugh "Lou don't be thick I'm not ignoring you I'm teaching my self not to miss you."

Oh, well I could not let that happen.

He put a pale hand on his head and ran it through his hair. I raised an eyebrow, "why would you do that?" He shrugged " because every day I wake up, Louis, it's from a nightmare of you dying. Everyday your face gets thinner and thinner your hair." He started to gently touch my beanie. "You don't realize how hard it is to watch you whole world die slowly. It is even worse to know you have a week left until the two month period is over."

Of course he would be focused on the fact that I have only a week left according to the doctor.

We just sat there, him tightly gripping my hand. Then he said something that made my heart go numb.

"I'm going be home. I already paid the break the contract."

I leaned away from him. "What?" my tone mirrored my reaction of incredulity perfectly. "Why are you leaving?"

"I can't do this. Call me weak and call me selfish but I do not believe that I would be able to watch you die." He buried his face in his hands. "Would rather leave believing you were still alive and that the magical drugs saves you life, and I can't do that here."

I wrapped an arm around his neck. "Well don't leave too soon. I still want to be around you for at least some of the time that I have left."

He looked at me and raised his eyebrows "you do not hate me?"

I was mad as hell but I wasn't going to let him know that. "Nah. I understand. I would probably do the exact same thing in you position." Lies lies lies.

He frowned "no you would not Boo. You are a terrible actor. Stop saying that for benefit."

Oh well, I guess I'm not a good enough of an actor to pull off that lie.  
"I may not be a good actor but maybe you could give me pointers." This drew a real laugh out, hesitant, but real.

"I promise. I will give you lessons Lou."

I smiled and leaned towards and gave him a light kiss on the lips and leaned my head onto his broad chest.

"I love you Hazza." I said quietly into his shirt. I felt his lips press onto my head.

"I love you too Lou bear." I snuggled into him closer and closed my eyes, breathing in the intoxicating smell, wishing I could stay there forever.

I was checked into the hospital three days later.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry's POV

"Beep Beep Beep," went the little heart monitor. "945 946 947," I muttered Harry under my breath. This game was fun! Well at least compared to counting the floor boards, stripes on the ceiling and the amount of Q-tips that were in the jar. Which was 289, 0 and 54-1 because because I decided throwing the container at the wallwas a good idea and missed one while cleaning up.

One would say that I was pretty bored.

"998 999 1000," I said. I didn't know what to do. I felt so helpless just sitting there with nothing that I could possibly do to help. I hated this. I mean I am not much of a fighter but I would rather have to face and army than watch Louis fight this battle alone.

However there was bother I could do. Nothing but hold Louis hand and pray to every single religion I could this of.

I was still fighting with my decision on whether or not it was a good idea to go home. I had lied to Louis about already paying to get out of the contract. I just was trying to get him to hate me. I don't think it worked very well.

My mom had called while I was counting Q-tips and asked me to come home. She claimed that she would rather have me not be there when it, like, actually happened.

"Harry. Coffee?" said a timid voice at my side, Niall. I just shook his head. Zayn and Liam walked in together and sat next to me. Niall followed their actions. I looked at my best mates friends and then at my dying boyfriend I loved all of them and I knew that when Louis died they would be their to support me while they would hold back their own grief. They would make me feel better at their own expense. 

That is what helped me make my decision.

"This is the last time all of us are going to be together." Zayn and Niall looked at me in surprise, "why?" I felt a single tear fall out of my eye and trail down my face. It streamed down and landed on Louis hand. "I'm leaving lads and I'm not coming back."

I looked down at my Lou Bear and felt a paper I had in my pocket crinkle. It was my song.

I let go of his hand and pulled it out of my pocket. "I finished it. I think we should sing it to him. You know, let him know I won the bet?"

They all nodded. "I'll take his solos," said Liam.

I knew the song by heart already so I did not need to read it. I grasped Louis hand. "This is about you boo." I nodded to start.

"My hands,

Your hands

Tied up

Like two ships.

Drifting

Weightless.

Waves try to break it.

I'd do anything to save it.

Why is it so hard to say it?

My heart,

Your heart

Sit tight like book ends.

Pages

Between us

Written with no end.

So many words we're not saying.

Don't wanna wait 'til it's gone.

You make me strong.

I'm sorry if I say, "I need you."

But I don't care,

I'm not scared of love.

'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker.

Is that so wrong?

Is it so wrong

That you make me strong?

Think of

How much

Love that's been wasted.

People

Always

Trying to escape it.

Move on to stop their heart breaking.

But there's nothing I'm running from.

You make me strong.

I'm sorry if I say, "I need you."

But I don't care,

I'm not scared of love.

'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker.

Is that so wrong?

Is it so wrong?

So, baby, hold on to my heart, oh, oh.

Need you to keep me from falling apart.

I'll always hold on.

'Cause you make me strong.

I'm sorry if I say, "I need you."

But I don't care.

I'm not scared of love.

'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker.

Is that so wrong?

Is it so wrong?

I'm sorry if I say, "I need you."

But I don't care,

I'm not scared of love.

'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker.

Is that so wrong?

Is it so wrong

That you make me strong?

I'm sorry if I say, "I need you."

But I don't care,

I'm not scared of love.

'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker.

Is that so wrong?

Is it so wrong"

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply before I finally managed to choke out.

"That you make me strong?"

After that last line I kissed Louis sleeping face. I turned and faced my friends. "Goodbye lads. I had fun while it lasted."

I hugged Liam first. "Take care of yourself mate." I nodded to him then moved on to Zayn.

"Keep in touch yeah?" I swallowed even though my throat was dry.

"Course mate." A dirty lie.

Then I turned to Niall. He was visibly crying. "Why can you not stay?"

"You know why."

"If you really loved him and cares about us you would stay and see this through until the end."

That made my heart break. "I can't stay Ni. I'm sorry." He just shook his head.

"Bring it in Hazza." I gave him a tight hug.

"I will miss all of yeh idiots."

Liam and Zayn gave me a smile while Nialls eyes started whimpering.

"We will miss you too Haz," said Zayn.

I could only image just how hard it was going to be for them, to loose two friends and bandmates. One to heart cancer and one to a broken heart.

I reached out and grabbed my phone from the bedside table along with my keys and wallet.

I stared down at Louis face. Still beautiful even when he was going through hell. So serene and peaceful in sleep.

I leaned and and place one single last kiss on his lips then looked at the heart monitor.

1543, 1544, 1545... I wondered how many more would go on until he left me. Until he left us. I still remember the day we met. I think I loved him from hello. Since he was 18.

God I love him and I never wanted for us to leave each other.

But I love him and I am to selfish to say.

So I left the hospital. Just walked out. Leaving behind my best friends and the love of my life.

I somehow managed to never look back.


	6. Chapter 6

Harrys pov

It's been three years since I left Louis dying on the hospital bed. Three years since I walked away from my best friends selfishly. I knew that I should have stayed with them until Lou died. I know I should have stayed and we would have grieved with them and helped them all get through this whole horrible ordeal but I was selfish. I didn't want to cause myself pain I would have felt by staying I regretted leaving the second I got on the plane. Hell I regretted it the second I said I was leaving but I knew I couldn't go back to my old life without Louis. What would have been the point?

Life at home went on the almost the same as before I got famous. Minus a few minor details.

1.) I was now twenty

2.) I couldn't smile at the bakery as I swept the floor and said hello to the customers. It was far to difficult to keep happy.

3.) I couldn't bear the memories of Louis and I that I had in my house so I sold it. I ended up moving into a small apartment.

The only reason I went back to my old job was to distract myself from my thoughts. I had more than enough money to last put my days if I lived the modest lifestyle I was in.

Whenever I woke up in the morning I always followed the same methodical steps. Wake up, get dressed, eat breakfast, brush my teeth, go to work.

The boys tried countless number of time to contact me. They sent emails I never opened, letters I only burned, texts I didn't read, and calls I never answered. I eventually got a new number when I got sick of hearing my ringtone every five minutes. They eventually gave up.

The paparazzi didn't bother me much but only because I got a major makeover. I dyed my hair blonde and styled it into a quiff that hid my curls. I wore brown contacts every day and grew a bit of stubble to hide my dimples. I guess dying my hair blonde was my one way of staying with the band, by copying Niall. Harry styles was all but gone.

I tried not to think about the lads or Louis. Sometimes, though, I thought of something that made me break my no smile rule and I turned around out of habbit to tell something to Louis that I knew would make him smile. Or I woke up and went to make a breakfast for two but I was always was brought back to the harsh reality that was my life. He was gone and I was alone.

I also avoided going outside for a while in case the paparazzi followed me here. I did this along with avoiding social media so I would not have to see or hear about Louis Tomlinson.

One day I woke up and saw a small pigeon outside the window of my flat, reminding me Kevin therefore reminding me about Louis which is bad, and shooed it away. My life wasn't bad but it wasn't great. It was a happy medium. Well a sad medium. I still cried myself to sleep. I hadn't thought about how I felt when Louis died in a couple months. But the stupid pigeon reminding me of Kevin was just going to cut open the old scars.

I got dressed, brushed my teeth and went to work. I had made a habit of eating breakfast at the bakery. When I arrived the day went normal. I swept the floors and cleaned the kitchen. Chatted with the customers and took a lunch break. I recleaned the kitchen and floors talked to my boss for a little, worked at the cashier then went to the store to get the groceries-I haven't bought a carrot in three years.

I put up with the pepole ogling me, trying to remember why I was so familiar. I mean, I may have gone through a total remodel but the face was still the same.

I returned home and got my dinner cooking, tacos, while I went through mail to see if there was any bills. The was one from Niall there. I know I said that they had given up but Niall never did. That is probably the reason I had dyed my hair like his. Because I loved his loyalty.

I never had a problem with debt or money. I got a lot of money from when I was still famous leftover and the pay from the bakery wasn't that bad. I got along good with the boss and worked hard in return they gave me a raise every year.

I finished making my dinner and set it out to eat. After finishing my supper I went and washed the dishes. The simple familiarity of it made me calm.

But I wasn't totally alone.

I grabbed a can of tuna and opened it. The sound of the can openner sent a little brown kitten tumbling head over heels into the room. "Hello princess how are you?" I asked her as I pat the little fuzzball a pat on the head. She mewed immpatiently so I gave Elenour her dinner.

I turned on some classical music (Elenour loved it) and sat on the couch. A small pile of books sat on the coffee table. I sifted through them before pulling out Fledgling Jason Steed. I got past the third chapter before I heard somebody knocking.

I felt my brows knit together in confusion. My family never visited and none of my friends knew where I lived, since I moved of course. The only person that knew where I lived besides a very impatient Niall was bob, the mailman and he had already come. Hence the pile of mail I had already gone through.

I walked up to that door cautiously and the person knocked again. I froze. Somebody was impatient. I rolled my eyes. Might as well tell whoever this idiot was they had the wrong address. I didn't want to hear him knock again.

"I am sorry sir but you have the wrong address." I shouted. They just knocked again.

"I said u have come to the wrong-" I looked at the man standing outside the doorway and felt my lungs suddenly stop working as I stared at a face that tore something inside of my heart. "-place."

I was still struggling to put air into my lungs as I looked the his face. Perfect full lips with a hint of smile. Sparkiling blue eyes and messy brown hair. The words far away were printed on the inside of his right arm.

The man said "hello are you Harry Styles? I made an appointment for an acting lesson about three years ago and I've come for a make-up lesson." I smiled "shut up smartass" and I pulled Louis in for a long kiss that more than made up for three years we had apart from each other.


	7. Chapter 7

Louis told me the whole story on what had happened.

He had woken up about an hour after I had left to see Niall eating a meatball sub Zayn fixing his hair in the camera of his phone and Liam obsessing over a piece of paper that had turned out to be my song.

They were all surprised to say the least because the doctors had told them that he wasn't supposed to wake up. But the drugs had managed to kick in last minute and fight the cancer cells surrounding his heart. He still had to take the drug and he was told to take it easy on the drinking. But he would live.

Everyone had tried to call me and connect with me so that I would know that he had survived. Louis had been working on getting back his strength and finding me for the last three years. Apparently I was very good at hiding myself.

But when I heard he wanted to get the band back together I had run into the other room and gotten a comb and a box of brown dye. Half an hour later the old Harry styles was back.

"I like you better this way." Said Louis leaning in for a kiss.

So band got back together and we were just as famous as we had been and if not more. The whole relationship had to be kept secret still but I didn't mind that much anymore. Anything was better than losing him again.

We rarely talked about Louis near death and how I dissapeared off the face of the earth for three years. After all it had caused a lot of pain and misery. But sometimes I would hold Louis just a little tighter just to make sure he never left again.

And he promised he never would.


End file.
